More Than Friends
by xTaintedxWonderlandx
Summary: Miharu, calmingly in his house, suddenly finds a bloody and wounded Yoite! Emotions grow as both of them sit down and talk as the wounded Yoite gets treated. What will happen next?


A/N: Yay! This is my first fanfic :) May not be the best, but please R&R :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Zip, Nada, Zilch :) Everything belongs to Yuhki Kamatani

* * *

Friendship

*drip drop* *BOOM* A loud roar of thunder hit the ground. Miharu was sitting on the floor near the window. Watching the rain fall to the ground. Sitting there in silence, until he heard the door open. He turned to see who it was.

"M-Miharu." Yoite said, panting heavily.

"Yoite!" Miharu said, running towards Yoite. Miharu was shocked as he saw blood dripping on the floor from his chest and right arm.

"You're bleeding! What happened?" Rokujou said, in shock.

"I…" Yoite fell to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"Yoite!" Miharu said, as he kneeled down to take Yoite's hat, scarf and coat off him. His eyes widened as he gently took off Yoite's entire shirt-sleeve.

"Yoite! You're bleeding so heavily! I need to bandage your wounds!" Miharu waited for a reply, but all he could hear was heavy panting and rain falling.

A few seconds later, he got up, opening a closet door and quickly grabbed the bandages on a shelf. When he walked back he saw Yoite slightly calmer, but weak. He kneeled down and just when he was about to take Yoite's shirt off, Yoite firmly grabbed Miharu's wrist.

"I-I'm fine. I don't need y-your h-help." Yoite was so weak that he barely managed to udder any words out of his mouth. He got up and started walking to the door, as he collapsed.

"Yoite!" Miharu said, as he walked to get him. He was panting and sweating even more, as he closed his eyes and bent his head down.

"Yoite. You need to let me help you. I'm not just going to sit here and watch you in pain." Miharu said, calmly. Without any hesitation, Miharu began to take the rest of Yoite's shirt off. He was so weak to do anything to stop him. Miharu gently unbuttoned Yoite's shirt, seeing a huge bloodstain spreading all across his chest. Miharu was only halfway through unbuttoning. Seeing half of Yoite's bare chest covered in deep, red blood. Miharu's eyes widened as he finished unbuttoning the shirt that was now covered in red. His wounds on Yoite's chest were deep. Miharu stared deeply at the wound.

"M-Miharu. Why? Why are you helping me?" Yoite said. He looked up, staring at Yoite for a few seconds, until he replied.

"Because I'm your friend and you were hurt. I was worried and wanted to help you. Isn't that what friends do?"

Yoite looked puzzled, as he looked down. "T-Thank you, Miharu." Miharu tilted his head and gave him a warm smile. He began bandaging Yoite's wound on his chest. He tried his best not to hurt him while bandaging his chest. He wrapped and wrapped until he made it thick enough so blood wouldn't soak through and the wound was covered completely.

"There. Now for your arm. Just as he was about to bandage his arm, Yoite put a gentle hand on Miharu's wrist and pushed it down. He looked up. "Yoite. What are you doing?" Miharu asked.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine. I just need to rest for awhile and I'll feel better."

It was silent, for a couple of minutes, until Miharu firmly grabbed Yoite's wrist's and pulled him close.

"Yoite! Why won't you let me help you? Why? I want to help you! I won't let you try to stop me!" Miharu put his head down. Gripping his fists, as tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I-I won't let you stop me. Can you see that you mean a lot to me? I watch you struggle everyday when you're so weak. When your hurt, you don't care. You deal with the pain no matter how badly it hurts! Every time I try to help you, you just ignore me and act like your all alone. Can't you see that I care about you?" Miharu confessed, angrily and sad. He wiped his tears aside. Yoite was shocked. His eyes widened. He didn't know what to say. Just sitting there.

"M-Miharu." Yoite said at a whisper. Miharu looked up and tried to put on a smile for Yoite. "You don't have to smile for me." Yoite gently put a warm hug upon Miharu. He smiled and hugged Yoite back. Yoite's grip then became firm.

"I-I'm sorry, Miharu. I'm sorry for everything! Ignoring you, and being alone! I- I just don't know how to handle it when people care for me! I feel like…like I don't deserve their kindness! I don't deserve…having a friendship with you…" Yoite said, confused and angry, as tears were sliding down his cheeks.

"Y-Yoite. Calm down, Yoite. Please." Yoite looked up as Miharu said "I will always be there for you. I'll care for you always.

I will never leave you, Yoite…Because I'm your friend."

* * *

The End


End file.
